


Dream Smp Smutshots

by InsuedChaoticKillers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsuedChaoticKillers/pseuds/InsuedChaoticKillers
Summary: A book for some Dream Smp smut because I have ideas. You can still suggest things
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm insued. This is an SMP smutshot collection. Suggest anything in the comments.


	2. Awesamdude x Ponk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arranged a payment for Ponk, if you know what I mean.

"Tommyinnit, for this hotel to be finished we require some type of pleasant smells." This was Sam, supposedly 'Sam Nook'.  
"Flowers maybe?" Answered Tommyinnit.  
"No, more of an artificial smell."  
"What the fuck. Artifical?" TOMMY held his chin in his hand, thinking of a way to get an artificial scent. Then a idea popped into mind. Why not ponk? He sold nice smelling oils, that might be what Sam wants? "Alright Sam Nook, lets head over to Ponk's!" "Why must I come?" "Well, Sam Nook, Ponk is the kind of guy to want a payment, and I prefer not to share any of my wealth with him." "I suppose I will accompany you to Ponk's place." "Alright big man. Lets go." With that, they started off towards where ever Ponk was. As they travelled down the Prime path, with Tommy rambling about something he did with Tubbo, Sam Nook was wondering what he could possibly pay Ponk? Perhaps he could ask Awesam. So, he gathered up his subspace bubble to talk to Sam. They arranged a payment, and as they approached Ponks walls, with the oddly tall warped and crimson log tower, they saw him crouched over a cat. "Ay, Ponk!" Shouted Tommy, waving to catch his attention. "Yea Tommy?" Ponk said, walking over, with cat cradled under his arm like a briefcase. "Just need some oils." "Kind?" "I dunno. Nice smelling shit." "You couldn't have been more vauge." "Listen, I don't know enough about oils and shit to care." "Tommyinnit, please upside argumentation with a business owner." Sam Nook interjected. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Tommy grunted, sideglancing Sam Nook. Ponk then proceeded to head over to his stockpile of chests, pulling out some colored-, or discolored- ? bottles of liquid. He had to drop the cat, only grunting in aggression. He held the bottles out to Tommy, to which Tommy popped off a couple lids, smelling two out of three, then deciding on the second one. He grabbed at the bottle, only for it to be snatched away by Ponk. "Payment Tommy." "I ain't paying shit-" " I have decided a payment with Sam, Tommy. Ponk, would you kindly hand him the bottle?" " Yeah sure whatever." Grunted Ponk, handing Tommy the bottle. Tommy's face lit up, as he walked out, only to turn around and ask for Sam Nook to follow. "I apologise Tommyinnit, but I must stay to negotiate prices." "Alright Sam!" "Do not forget to put on your safety vest and helmet when entering the site!" Sam Nook called, but Tommy had already left, yelling about primes while he tredded the wood path.

"So whats this payment Sam arranged?" Ponk asked, putting the other two bottles back into the chest.  
"Give him a second."  
-*Awesamdude has left the game*  
-*Awesamdude joined the game*  
"So Ponkie, I have got a special arrangment for you."  
"Sa-" He wasn't able to get a word out before he felt the creeper hybrids tounge enter his mouth. He opened his mouth a bit, still a little stunned yet accepting. Sam held Ponk's body in his hands, his palms curling around his back. He moaned into the kiss, then he felt Sam's hand on his face, cradling his chin in his hand. Sam pulled away, saliva dripping down his chin. Ponk stood there, waiting for Sam's next move. He felt Sam's chest against his, then Sam's hands dragging down his pants, his dick more appropriately, and start jerking him off through his pants. Ponk groaned, Sam still close to his face, and pulled him into another kiss. Sam had started to speed up, going until there was wet spot in Ponk's pants. More abruptly, Sam quickly undressed Ponk, with Ponk now switched to align with Sam's dick. Sam pulled an item out of his inventory, a bottle of lube. He pushed Ponk to the ground, his ass in the air.  
Sam undressed himself, lubing three of his fingers. Ponk felt his finger enter his ass, curling and moving around. He hissed in pain, feeling Sam abruptly stop.  
"Are you alright Ponkie?" He voiced, slightly concerned.  
"I'm fine, you're good Sam, keep going." He rasped.  
He heard Sam grunt, then enter another finger, both streching him out and curling up. Sam deemed him ready, lining up with Ponk's ass. Ponk felt Sam enter him, his walls tightening around his partners dick. He waited a small time before moving, then started thrusting, and Ponk fell apart. He moaned, his dick desperately twitching, as he felt Sam's breath on his back. He kept moaning, and as Sam picked up his pace, he felt himself finish, but Sam still was thrusting, which had gotten more quick paced and rough. Ponk felt his vocal coords break, now letting out whines and broken moans. Sam suddenly thrusted harshly into him, as he felt his stomach full of his cum. Sam pulled out, his dick covered in his own cum, and Ponk could feel it dripping down his thighs, leaking out of his hole. He panted, feeling Sam pick him up and trident away with him in one arm. He travelled to his place, and the nether heat was all Ponk needed to pass out. He felt Sam whisper small praises, and he fell asleep with the comfort of knowing he would wake up to Sam in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I hope you liked it though.


	3. Awesamdude x Ponk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes into heat, and, not knowing what is wrong, spends his day with Ponk.

Possible trigger warning: Heat, power dynamic,risky public sex  
When Sam woke up, something felt different. Not the bad gut feeling, more or less something off. He woke up unusually horny, feeling rather feverish. He just decided to get up, splash his face with cold water and go. He still felt off, but when he bumped into Ponk while deep in thought, he apologised.  
"Sorry Ponk, I don't know what is going on with me today. I've just felt off, Y'know?"  
"Thats alright Sam, you can come and hangout with me today if its bad."  
"Yeah...yeah I'd like that." And with that, he ended up spending his day with Ponk. Ponk had an ongoing facade with fundy about his stolen artic fox. Sam just kinda laughed it off, helping Ponk scare off fundy when the tension was high. Although, the fun and games with Ponk didn't help his problem, it only seemingly made it worse. He did like spending time with Ponk, so matter how bad it got, he would just push it away until the end of the day when he would ask someone what was wrong. Thats what he planned at least. Throughout the day, his feeling merely got worse and worse until he had a clothed erection. Night had fallen, and he and Ponk were in front of Eret's unfinished fortress. Though his erection had gotten rather painful, and while Ponk was rambling on about something that happened with Hbomb the other day, he subconsciously pinned him to the wood path. He could feel his own strength, his hands curling around Ponk's shoulder, tight enough it would surely leave a bruise. But that was fine. All he cared about right now was pleasure, and he got it as Ponk moaned out, the pain seemingly arousing him.  
All Sam thought was that this was good, and as he roughly stripped Ponk, leaving him barren to the cold night air, he looked him up and down, seductively whispering in Ponk's ear. Ponk moaned, the arousal in Sam getting all too much. He pulled down his pants and underwear, roughly kicking them to the side. With his hands now travelling all around Ponk's body, his eyes trailing to his neck, so clear and perfect, he thought, so he had pleasure in the idea of ruining it. He felt his teeth sink into Ponk's neck, just enough to leave a small bloodline. His ears were filled with the song of ponks whimpers and moans. He smiled, picking him up just enough to align with his erection. He slammed Ponk down onto his dick, a bulge appearing in his stomach. He also earned a loud, feeble moan.  
"Careful ponkie~, wouldn't want to be caught now, mm?" He growled in his ear, his voice low and lustful. He kept going, picking up his pace, the wet sound now being fed to the night. As his release didn't approach quickly, he just went as fast as he could, his hands now tightening around ponks hips. Ponk was moaning with no restraint, his words being jumbled up. Sam felt only more and more lustful as the knot in his stomach got tighter and tighter, his hands now digging into ponks skin. He could feel Ponk squirming, chasing his own pleasure. Sam suddenly slammed Ponk down on his dick, cumming deep inside his boyfriend. As he panted, he could see his breath in the cold night air. [I'll add the aftercare later, for now I just want a chapter out]


End file.
